


Swords and Shields- BSAA edition

by theosymphany



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Devoted Cleric!Piers, Dungeons & Dragons 4th Edition, Guardian Fighter!Chris, M/M, Neverwinter mechanics and settings (MMO), one shot for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theosymphany/pseuds/theosymphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Chris Redfield, renowned Guardian Fighter finds himself cut off from backup and support in his explorations of an old ruins. With his shield arm heavily bruised, arrows raining down from the tower above and a trio of armoured Napads closing in, it seems someone has heard his desperate prayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swords and Shields- BSAA edition

**Author's Note:**

> I love fantasy and D&D mechanics and I love Nivanfield. If you've played an MMO you know those moments when you got in way over your head and how nice it is to have an ally! This is a rather free mashup- don't stress too much about rules and abilities and dice rolling!

The armour clad creature shook the ground, beating its chest in a roar, its heavy stomps quaking the brickwork of the old structure.

Napads, his order called them. Strong, stout but slow and prone to distraction.

Chris Redfield hesitated, wondering what his best counters are to a creature that stood two feet over his own imposing frame. He stepped back from the corridor to a wider clearing, holding up his shield as the creature started charging right at him.

Chris braced for the impact and held his shield up, but at moments before impact he rolled out of the way with almost unfitting agility and swung his sword to strike the creature between the plates of carapace.

The creature gave a shriek as two of the plates cracked open and fell to the ground. Relieved at the unexpected weakness, Chris drew himself on his knees and swung the blade of the sword again into the exposed pale flesh, drawing blood and a tortured cry that filled the forsaken building and broke the silence of the night.

The creature spun unexpectedly, giant fists swinging like a sledgehammer towards the armour clad warrior’s torso. The guardian fighter barely had time to raise his shield before he felt his body thrown in the air, and he could only make a slight adjustment to soften his landing with a clang and a roll to see the creature charging straight at him again.

The armor dug into his shoulder, but it held. He panted and drew himself on his feet, supporting himself on his sword, feeling the dull ache on his shield arm as he tried to regain his balance. He had barely any time to react to the stampeding beast, so he raised his shield, stood his ground and kept his mark on the target. Again he sidestepped swiftly as the blow was about to connect and took a lighter blow than otherwise. He ignored the heaviness in his arm as he launched a shield bash over the creature and stabbed it with his longsword over the shield, cracking another chunk of armour.

The creature was momentarily stunned, and Chris circled to its back, drawing another wicked stab to its exposed spot on its back and almost impaling the figure with his sword.

The creature trembled, and Chris barely had time to draw out his sword when it fell forward and pounded both fists on his shield, pinning him on the ground, threatening to crush him armour and all.

Chris groaned and tried to kick the armoured creature off himself, but it was heavy. He felt he might as well be pinned by a boulder. He bucked and wriggled, and lifted his sword with what wriggle room of his arm to send a pommel strike on the creature. It yelped in pain, and Chris managed to tug his upper body free, aiming his blade straight into the eye socket of the armoured foe.

His ears were filled with the dying howl of the creature and it finally collapsed, unmoving, with warm blood seeping out of the wound and over Chris’ plate mail.

The battered warrior sighed, allowed himself to lie still for a moment before he slowly pulled his feet out from beneath the creature and wiped his sword clean. He was bruised all over, and his shield arm was sore, but he was lucky to come out of that without too many serious injuries.

He took a staggered step to the door way, and felt a dull thud as an arrow hit and bounced off his pauldron.

He leapt to the side and immediately raised his shield, adjusted his helmet looking for signs of attackers behind his helm.

He saw dozens of pairs of glowing skeleton eyes on a tower above. The creature evidently had drawn reinforcements with its dying howl.

Chris furrowed his brows beneath the helmet. He had no long range weaponry with him. If he was energised he might be able to launch a lunging strike towards the archers, but they are far too high up, and he was running low on stamina.

He retreated further into the room to catch his breath and look for an escape plan. Perhaps he could lure them down with a taunt. Drawn from the safety of the heights they would be no match for his strength.

Still, a longsword is not the best weapon against skeletons, but if the skeletons were weak enough a few shield bashes might do the trick.

He looked to his other exit and his expression froze as he saw another three of the armoured Napads slowly heading up from a narrow walkway.

He was trapped for now. Rain of arrows from above, slowly cornered by the armoured foes from the side.

He decided to make a run for it. He was in full plate mail, and if he sprinted fast enough he might be able to dodge or shrug off enough arrows to make it to the bottom of the tower. Without wasting another second, he quaffed an agility potion to speed himself up, dashing across the hundred yards towards the entrance of the tower. It was only when he got there he realised the door was locked and barred, and he couldn’t kick it down.

What was he going to do? Arrows were raining freely on him, and he grimaced in pain as a few of them found the clinks in his armour and pierced through. His armour stopped most of them but not for long. Worse still, the trio of Napads are closing in.

I should have brought a partner, Chris thought, regretting his decision to come and scout out here alone.

He raised the shield over himself waited till the trio of Napads came close enough, then used his last ditch ability, smashing the ground with valiant fury and damaging the foes and the door around him. He swung as many hits as he could while he was in his rage, sending bits of organic armor shattered on the ground and doing light damage to the three attackers. He had to dodge back quickly though as all three started their spinning swings. Even with his armour on he would have been pulverised to a paste had he not dodged back in time.

He was fatigued from the strike. There was perhaps another stamina potion or two he could draw on but they were only temporary solutions until the Napads caught up to him. He dashed to the courtyards, preferring to chance the arrows than be battered by the Napads. Except no arrows came.

A clear chant rang through the air, and the skies looked light. He looked up, and was greeted by the relieving sight of a column of flame descending fast on the archers above, each of them twisting and melting away from the radiant holy fire. A Flamestrike. He’s saved.

As he tried to catch his breath at the spectacle he saw a ray of mystical blue light approach, pointing directly towards his heart, and as it connected he felt as if he was bathed in the most refreshing hot spring as stamina and invigoration steadily returned to his battered body. The pain was temporarily forgotten, and he was ready for another fight.

He sighed in relief and pleasure. Tonight was not his last after all.

He leapt forward with renewed vigour to the approaching Napads, and he felt his speed and his strength increased, his sword arm cleaving deeper than he used to into the armoured foes. The enemies themselves seemed disoriented, and their armour shattered far easier than it had previously. He’d never dreamt of dealing with all three Napads at once, but with his increased agility and armour penetration his sword cut them open like it was wax. Glowing lances of pure light speared from the heights towards each of the creatures and they were momentarily stunned, granting Chris the opportunity to strike them again and again through their weak spots until they burned up and disintegrated into soot.

He knelt with a knee on the ground as the enchantment wore out, catching his breath and recovering from the exhaustion on his sword and shield arms. Silence had returned through the night, and he greedily rested while someone could watch his back.

He heard the quiet clink as the door was unlatched. His unexpected ally unlatched the door from within the tower and their gaze connected.

The devoted cleric was dressed in an ornate suit of chain armour the colour of ocean velvet and white steel. He was not wearing his helm, but wrapped what seemed to be a soft green netting around his neck. He had medium brown hair spiked up over a young, handsome face, gentleness and warmth sparking from bright eyes of golden hazel.

Chris sheathed his blade on his back and stood tall to greet his ally. From the ornaments and symbols of the suit he must have been a devoted cleric- one of the rarest but most trustworthy and loyal companions one could hope for. He has heard tales from his mentors about the privilege of fighting with a cleric by their side. Finding himself towering a few inches taller in height, Chris bowed, leaning slightly forward with his fist over his heart. “Captain Chris Redfield of the BSAA pledges you his gratitude, young cleric. I am grateful for your assistance tonight. I’m not sure if I would have made it out unscathed otherwise.”

The cleric smiled, and a warm, reassuring but battle hardened voice rang out “Devotee Piers Nivans, at your service. You are an amazing fighter, among the finest I’ve seen.”

Chris smiled and shook his head slowly as he removed his helm. “Not entirely holding my own against the types of creatures we encountered tonight. I should have had a guildmate to watch my back, but I thank your deity to send you looking out for me.” He studied the handsome face. The Cleric’s naturally high charisma was evident. He himself felt somewhat mesmerised at his features, as if he had a holy aura of sorts that was at once captivating and worthy of reverence.

The hazel eyes pondered the thought for a moment then rang out in an almost musical laugh. “A cleric’s duty, my Captain. It’s an honour to make your acquaintance. Have you any unfinished business here?”

Chris shook his head, studying the ornate and unique holy symbol tucked on Piers’ left hip and the blue and white cloak he wore. “I already have the intel I needed. Unfortunately, it’s always harder getting out than in.”

He saw Piers look over him in concern and the cleric closed his eyes for a moment and glowed with blue light. He took hold of his holy symbol pointed it at Chris, and at once Chris felt the light bathe him for a moment. Suddenly the pain in his shield arm subsided and the fatigue he was fighting was lifted.

“My thanks, gracious Devotee.” He nodded sincerely at the kind gesture, regretting that there wasn’t much he could do for the gesture of gratitude.

Piers smiled. “Not a bother at all. Indeed. I happened to hear the Napad’s first cry and thought someone might have run into trouble, so I headed up to see if I could even the odds a little.”

Chris held the helmet uneasily between his hands. “Far more than a little I’d say. Those skeletons never stood a chance! I’m mighty glad you’re a noble cleric and not another rogue out for my blood. I don’t have much gold on me, so I’m afraid all I can offer for gratitude is the goodwill of the BSAA, a tankard of mead and a warm bite back at the tavern. That is, if you have the evening to spare.” He looked longingly at his companion, hoping he would be willing to join him. The BSAA has a solid reputation through the lands, but the young cleric had made no mention of his affiliations just yet.

“I can’t say no to a bit of fellowship with a worthy friend after a battle like that one.” Piers smiled and stood next to Chris. “Lead us the way then, Captain Redfield.”

Chris smiled, donned his helmet and merrily led the way towards his favourite tavern.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved for ages and finally tweaked it enough for a one shot. It may warrant its own story with a slow build but I have too much already started and so this is probably a taste of what it could be. Look forward to your comments.


End file.
